Bixlow's New Dolls
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: Three of Bixlow's dolls were destroyed on his last mission. Freed and Evergreen decide to make some new ones. Short one-shot for my friend's birthday!


**A short one-shot to go with a short comic I drew for my friend.**

**Happy birthday, Kris!**

Freed watched as Bixlow sighed once more and proceeded to slump against the table. The green-haired rune mage couldn't help but share a concerned glance with his female partner.

On their last mission, three of Bixlow's dolls had been destroyed, and he was all out of replacements. Needless to say, the seith mage wasn't in the best of spirits considering he had crafted the dolls himself. Sure, the souls could easily be put into new hosts, but the tiny wooden dolls were special to him. Mira had tried giving him suggestions for new ones, all of which he had turned down, and Laxus had simply demanded he get over it.

Finally, it seemed as if Ever had had enough. Without warning, she abruptly stood up from he spot and stormed off, grabbing Freed's sleeve and dragging him along with her. Once they were out of earshot of their depressed partner, the fairy mage turned to her friend. "We need to find some way to cheer him up, he looks so lonely." It was true, even the two remaining dolls seemed to have an air of sadness around them. They only seemed to hover around him, not doing much of anything, or even repeating what he said.

Freed, having recovered from the shock of being taken away against his will, huffed. Of course that much was obvious. Bixlow was one of the Raijinshuu, and they always looked out for one another. If one of them was sad, the rest of the team would do whatever they could to cheer them up again. "You don't need to tell me twice. But I'm not quite sure what we should do for him."

"He likes sweets, right? Perhaps we could make him something?" The dirty blonde suggested.

Freed silently shook his head. "No, I doubt he'd be in the mood to enjoy it. Besides, that wouldn't really help his current situation. We should try to think of a permanent solution."

Evergreen nodded, agreeing with his thoughts. The two of them began to think of what they could do to help out their friend. After a little while, the fairy mage seemed to have an idea. "I know one thing we could do, but we'll have to ask Juvia for her help, I doubt we could do it by ourselves."

The greenette narrowed his eyes, unsure of where she was going with this. "Just what are you planning?"

"You'll see." She replied with a smirk. "But I have someplace to be in a few hours, so you'll have to give him the present once we're finished. Are you in or not?"

He could only imagine Ever's plans probably had something to do with a certain take-over mage that had been taking quite a bit of her attention as of late. Either way, Freed sighed, knowing he was going to later regret his decision. "Fine. Now tell me what it is."

* * *

"Hey, Bixlow." The said seith mage turned his head away from Mira to look at Freed. The barmaid took the chance to take a break from whatever they were talking about, probably something Freed didn't want any part of anyways, to pass out another round of drinks to the others sitting around the bar.

"Yeah, what is it?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. It was clear that since some time had passed, he was in slightly higher spirits, but Freed could still tell his friend was upset over the loss of his precious babies.

The said greenette coughed a little awkwardly, not the most experienced in such social situations, before handing his partner a box topped off with a bow. "You seemed pretty upset about losing your dolls so... Ever and I decided to make you something." He decided to leave out that they had insisted their leader join them, but the blonde had wanted nothing to do with their little plan.

Overcome with curiosity, the puppeteer took the box from his partner, silently unwrapping it and lifting off the lid. He couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by what he saw. Inside the box, were three tiny dolls, all modeled after his teammates, all with buttons for eyes. Laxus', he noticed with slight amusement, was the only one that bore a frown. He reached in, taking the dolls, and examined them. The details were spot on, although he could tell it was the work of amateurs. As far as he knew, Evergreen had minimal knowledge in sewing, and Freed only knew how to mend holes in clothes, so it was obvious the two had to have sought help from someone more experienced.

The three bodiless souls that had been idly sticking by him entered the handmade dolls, bringing the unanimated objects to life. His remaining two souls flew around them cheerfully, as if welcoming them back. The seith mage grinned at the sight.

Turning his gaze towards the greenette, he saw the rune mage smiling, happy his friend liked their gift. Without another moment's hesitation, Bixlow pulled his partner into a hug. "I have the best teammates ever."

**Wasn't quite sure how to end it, so sorry if it sucks!**


End file.
